Level 222/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 75 | previous = 221/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 223/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 222 (Dreamworld) is the seventh level in Sleepy Sunrise and the 102nd jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 29 double jelly squares and score at least 60,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are now just 30 moves instead of 50 in Reality. *However, this level is not difficult at all as all jellies are easy to reach, there are 5 colours and the moon scale is rather stable here. *The jellies are worth 58,000 points. Hence, an additional 2,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Quickly clear all of the jelly, using the moon struck for help. This is a really simple level to complete. *However, keep an eye on the moon scale, or Odus will fall if you are not careful enough. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 58,000 points. Hence, an additional 32,000 points for two stars and an additional 62,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the relatively unstable moon scale can make the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades slightly risky during regular moves, slightly increasing the difficulty of reaching the score. *Double jellies make it easy to sustain huge point cascades. *The dispensed liquorice swirls is not much of a threat because they are easily cleared with an open board. However, they can reduced the sustaining of huge point cascades. *30 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores and the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for three moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the relatively unstable moon scale may negate this advantage. Notes #29 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 58,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-22-22-56-17.png|Mobile version Level 222 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Sleepy Sunrise levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars